1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a shutter drive of an imaging apparatus capable of continuous shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses a technology that enables shortening a capturing interval when a plurality of still images is obtained by performing a continuous shooting with a digital camera.